


The Last Dance

by Trickster_Angel



Series: Of Rose and Fate, Of Lirena and Brydann [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: The Last Court
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Diplomacy, Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, F/F, Fights, Orlesian Ball, Orlesian Grand Game (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: This was an honor. Lirena's mother had told her all about the Winter Palace and its sparkling glory. These were stories told to her mother by her father by his father, who had been the last ruler of Serault to see the Winter Palace in person.The Marquise of Serault travels to the Winter Palace for the peace talks. It is quite an eventful evening.
Relationships: Marquise of Serault & The Scholar (Dragon Age), The Elegant Abbess/Marquise of Serault, background Male Trevelyan/Dorian Pavus
Series: Of Rose and Fate, Of Lirena and Brydann [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621267
Kudos: 2





	The Last Dance

This was an honor. Lirena's mother had told her all about the Winter Palace and its sparkling glory. These were stories told to her mother by her father by his father, who had been the last ruler of Serault to see the Winter Palace in person. 

So Lirena knew it was an honor to be invited to the empress's ball, to see the Winter Palace for herself, the first in four generations to do so.

But, as the servants dressed her for the event, Lirena contemplated running off to the Dales. Maybe she could learn to ride a halla. If the Dalish could live there, surely she could too. It had to be better than the torture of slathering her face in makeup and pulling her hair into an updo that she  _ hated _ . Especially since they had to give her  _ fake hair _ to lengthen it. Lirena hated long hair. It got in the way of fighting and hunting and until recently, Serault had been shamed. She didn't need to worry about her appearance. But since the shame had been lifted, Lirena hadn't even thought of growing her hair out. And now, she would have to wear someone else's hair for the evening. And she hated it.

By the time the servants finished with her, Lirena barely recognized herself. She was wearing a burgundy dress, trimmed with mauve. It revealed her shoulders and the collar went all that way up her neck, which Lirena didn't like. Alas, it was the style. She had already seen many noble women in a similar style of gown.

Her face had been powdered pale and her lips were a mauve to match her dress. There was a powder over her eyes that matched her dress as well. It seemed silly to go through all this trouble when her mask was covering most of her face anyway. But this was clearly what was demanded by the nobility so she had to perform.

The strings of the mask, which usually she just tied behind her head, had been hidden in her hair, so they were all but invisible. And her hair had been pulled back into a bun that Lirena mostly couldn't see. But when she turned her head, she could see braids running along her head, leading back to the bun. At least she looked the part.

The servants quickly left the room, leaving Lirena to watch her reflection in the mirror. It still amazed her that the woman she was looking at mirrored her every action. 

Thankfully, a knock at the door distracted her. "Enter."

The Elegant Abbess walked in, looking more beautiful than ever. Even in Chantry robes, her lips were a soft pink and her hair styled into a similar updo to Lirena's. Only she looked much better with it. Not to mention, she had the long pale hair to make it work without a wig. She wore a simple mask with no particular design. In Serault, she would usually wear an ornate mask to represent her position. But here, she was a simple mother of a far-away Chantry. It wouldn't do to show off. 

"You look lovely," the abbess said, risking both their lips with a kiss. Lirena would gladly spend all evening attempting to kiss the color away but she knew she couldn't. 

"Not as lovely as you," Lirena said. The pink of the chantry robes seemed to make her brown eyes pop even more. Lirena thanked the Masked Andraste yet again that this wonderful woman had chosen her. 

"You underestimate how beautiful you are," the abbess said, "You are stunning in that gown."

"I already want to take it off. Please don't make it worse."

The abbess smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." 

Lirena smiled at her girlfriend but then put on a neutral expression. She was headed into the lions' den. Everyone there would have much more experience in the Game than Lirena did. Any wrong move would reflect badly on Serault. At worst, she may be shamed again. But Lirena had her girlfriend and her brother by her side. She could do this.

The two women left the room. They were staying in an extravagant inn in Halamshiral, only a short carriage ride away from the Winter Palace. 

Josel was waiting for them in the lobby, talking with some nobles Lirena had never met before. With a few exceptions, she hadn't met any of the nobles who frequented these events. He caught sight of her and called her over. "Gentlemen, this is my sister, Marquise Lirena de Serault." 

Both men bowed to her. Lirena executed a perfect curtsy, thankfully. She'd been practicing since she'd received the invitation.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your Grace," one of the men said.

"A shame it could not happen before now," the other said snidely. 

"Lirena, this is Lord Lescot and Lord Mainserai," Josel finished. 

Lirena almost smiled. A snide comment from a lowly lord? That would not do.

"A pleasure to meet you," Lirena said, "Tell me, Messieurs, what has been happening on your lands. As I'm sure you've heard, Divine Justinia blessed all my lands before her unfortunate demise."

Both men looked a little sheepish, red creeping up under their collars. 

"A shame we could not meet earlier. Thankfully, Serault's fortune has turned and is one of the envies of the empire. But enough. We should journey to the Winter Palace. Excuse us, Messieurs. I hope we will speak again soon." With a small curtsy, Lirena walked away. 

Quickly, Josel and the abbess caught up with her, likely giving the men the respect they didn't deserve. They all shared a carriage on the way to the palace. Once safely inside, Josel laughed.

"You approve?" Lirena asked, a smile coming to her face. 

Even the abbess was hiding a smile. "You did well," she said. 

"Did well? I was waiting for you to arrive and put them in their place. That wasn't the first snide comment they'd made."

"You're a higher rank than them," Lirena said, "You had leave to reply."

"It was more powerful coming from the marquise," Josel replied, "They did have one interesting thing to say. The Inquisition is going to be there."

"Their agents?" Lirena asked.

"According to those lords, the Herald himself will be there."

Lirena took a breath. This was good. She'd mostly heard rumors of the Inquisition. She'd interacted with one emissary and a few agents, but that hadn't gone well. She was curious about the Inquisitor. Already, she was planning on how that could benefit Serault.

"Perhaps the Inquisition's presence will aid the peace talks," the abbess said.

"That's probably why he is here," Josel said. 

And even more of a reason to speak with him. She just hoped she could get a moment alone with him. With the exception of the bickering royalty, the Herald would probably be the most sought after person at the ball.

"We've arrived," Josel said, peering out the window just as the carriage stopped.

"Are you prepared?" The abbess asked, taking one of Lirena's hands and gently squeezing.

Lirena returned the gesture. "I'm ready." With her brother and girlfriend by her side, she would be fine. 

The carriage door opened and Lirena was helped out by the footman. Not that she needed help but it was expected and she had to adhere to expectations after all. Once the rest of her party left the carriage, they entered the garden around the Winter Palace.

Lirena's mother's stories did the place no justice. Perfectly trimmed hedges lined the walls and a glistening fountain sprayed crystal clear water. Some people were collecting caprice coins and tossing them into the fountain. Lirena had heard of that tradition but she'd never had the chance to do it. Maybe tonight that would change. 

"It's stunning," she whispered.

"It is," Josel agreed. 

"I have heard the palace is even grander," the abbess said.

"Let's find out," Lirena said. She led her group up the steps and into the Winter Palace. 

The place was crawling with nobles. Everyone was congregating in the hallways and blocking entrances. Servants, elven servants, Lirena realized, were rushing around while trying not to get in the nobles' way. Lirena managed to get past the chaos and into the vestibule. The nobles continued to linger and talk but Lirena had no idea who to talk to. Surely some very important people were here but Lirena wouldn't know them. 

"Are you alright?" The abbess asked, having also broken from from the throng of people.

"I just realized I barely know who to talk to," Lirena said, moving away from the staircase, so it at least looked like she knew what she was doing. 

"I admit I know more people in the Chantry than in the nobility," the abbess whispered back, "But you know that those of higher standing will have fancier masks. You should be able to pick out who is important in the crowd." 

Lirena took a breath. She was right. She was always right. "You're right. Thank you."

"I'm here to support you, your Grace," she said, "But we should not be seen talking for too long, lest we arouse suspicion. We will speak later." 

Lirena nodded and her girlfriend left to explore the palace. Lirena turned to see if Josel had made his way through the crowd but she didn't see him. Either he'd joined a conversation or was well and truly stuck. Either way, Lirena wouldn't wait for him. 

As she was about to enter the main hall, a woman's voice stopped her. "One moment!"

Lirena turned to look at her. 

Two younger women walked up to her, dressed in expressive looking gowns. Lirena didn't recognize their masks. 

"I have never seen you here before," one of the women said. 

"Where are you from?" the other asked.

"Are you the Herald?"

Lirena wanted to smile. Even with as limited as her information was, she knew the Herald was a man. Who were these women? Their masks were not as intricate as Lirena's so they were of a lesser standing, almost certainly.

"No, mesdames. My name is Lirena de Serault." She did a curtsy as an introduction. 

"You're from Serault?" One of the women said, "But Serault is shamed!"

Did they live under a rock? Did they hear no gossip at all? How had these women  _ survived _ in the Game?

"Our shame was lifted by Divine Justinia, may the Maker rest her soul. To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

"I am Fifi de Launcet," one said.

"And I am Babette de Launcet," the other said. They finally remembered their manners and curtsied. 

"I am sorry to hear you have not been informed about our Marquisate's news," Lirena said, "Where did you say you were from?"

"We live in Kirkwall," Babette said.

"Then it must be difficult for our empire's news to reach you there. Serault is far from here but we still manage to keep up to date with the happenings in the capital."

If either woman noticed Lirena's remark, they didn't comment on it. "I much prefer Orlais to Kirkwall," Fifi said, "But Papa's business is in the Free Marches so we stay there."

"It would be fine if it was a winter home," Babette said, looking at her sister, "But being in Kirkwall all year is quite dull."

"Perhaps you should try Serault," Lirena said, "The woods are ideal for exploring and hunting." She could use more nobility around to promote the place. 

"Oh Maker. That is so far away." 

"Isn't Kirkwall far from here?"

"Yes, but this is business."

"Your grace?"

Lirena turned to see Josel walking towards them. 

"Mesdames, this is Comte Josel de Serault," Lirena said, "He is my younger brother and heir."

"But that would make you a marquise," Babette said with a laugh.

"You're right. I  _ am  _ the marquise," Lirena said, "But I suspect it is time to move to the ballroom. It has been a pleasure, Lady de Launcet and Lady de Launcet. Josel?"

They left the two women with their mouth hanging open. 

"Making friends?" Josel asked quietly, practically in Lirena's ear.

"Hardly. There isn't a single brain between the two of them. Are all nobles like this?"

"Not that I've seen so far," Josel replied. He pushed open the doors and allowed Lirena to walk in first.

She entered the main hall and was taken aback by its beauty. The room was glistening in gold and blue decorations. Gold lined the columns. Even the masks seemed to sparkle. And across the way was the empress herself. She seemed to glow in the light of the ballroom. Her gold lion mask sparkled in the light. She was radiant. 

"It's beautiful," Lirena said.

"Mother would have loved this," Josel said.

"A shame she couldn't see it. But she'd be proud we did," Lirena said.

"She'd be proud of you, for all you've done for Serault." Josel flashed a quick smile, "Let's meet the empress."

The herald asked for their names before they could be introduced to the court. Lirena didn't know if he was being rude or he just wanted to make sure. After all, this was their first ball.

"And now presenting, Marquise Lirena Illiane de Serault." 

Lirena descended the stairs to the dance floor. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she curtsied for the empress. The empress gave her a slight bow in return. 

Lirena walked forward to greet the empress. But she held her head high, sure that her mask caught the light. Let everyone look and see what she had done. Serault was no longer shamed because of her efforts.

"And accompanying her, Comte Josel Étienne de Serault."

Lirena ascended the platform before the empress. She didn't look but could feel Josel at her side.

"We are blessed to have those of us from Serault here tonight," the empress said.

"The honor is ours, your Radiance," Lirena replied.

"We hope you enjoy the ball." 

With that Josel and Lirena ascended the stairs. She let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. 

"We did it," he said with a smile.

"We did it." She couldn't help but smile too. They were here, at the Winter Palace, the first de Seraults in four generations to do so. "Now let's enjoy the ball."

"I want to keep my eyes open for the Inquisitor," Josel said.

"I'm going to find my girlfriend," Lirena said, "Let me know when he arrives."

"I will." 

Lirena walked back into the vestibule to reach other parts of the palace. She passed a trophy room and was immediately curious. What strange creatures did the empress have? Lirena wondered how they compared to the great hall in her  _ château _ . But the room was guarded and Lirena wasn't curious enough to trick her way in. Not at her first ball. So she walked past and towards a garden. More nobles lingered in the hallway talking with one another. Servants stood at the ready with trays of food. It was more crowded than even the larger gatherings at Serault. With the exception of the feast of the Divine, of course.

Lirena walked in, looking at all the mingling nobles. No one seemed to take notice of her and likewise, no one caught her eye. So she continued on and into a small garden. The herd of nobles barely thinned but she liked the fresh air. As Lirena stepped forward, she felt something beneath her foot. She stepped back and saw an abandoned caprice coin. She quickly picked it up. Lirena knew the tradition of throwing caprice coins into the fountain. Perhaps she would look cultured if she did so. 

A small fountain stretched along the wall, next to a trellis that led to the second story. She could throw it in there. 

Lirena walked over and flipped the coin into the fountain. It splashed with a loud sound. Several other coins littered the bottom.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Huntress?" The abbess asked.

Lirena turned to see her girlfriend standing behind her. "You startled me," she said.

"My apologies. I noticed you tossing the coin and decided to join you."

"It's alright," Lirena said, "My mother would have liked this. Maybe not the dresses but being here."

"I'm sure she would. She may yet, in the beyond. The Masked Andraste watches over us all."

"Even me?" Lirena asked teasingly.

The abbess smiled. "So I pray."

"Pardon me, your Grace," an elven woman said, curtsying when Lirena noticed her. "The Comte de Serault requests your presence in the great hall."

The Inquisitor had probably showed up. Finally.

"Thank you," Lirena said.

The woman walked away and Lirena turned back to the abbess. "I should be going. The Inquisition must be here. Will you join me?"

"I would be happy to," the abbess said. The two women walked back to the ballroom, where it was easy to spot Josel. His horned mask stood out in the crowd. Likewise, he saw them once they entered. He was standing near the railing surrounding the dance floor, at the moment, by himself. He had probably been speaking with someone earlier.

"Has he arrived?" Lirena asked once she reached her brother.

"So I've heard," Josel replied, "He's in the garden at the moment."

"It will be good to have the Inquisition as an ally," the abbess said.

"I plan on it," Lirena replied. They already had some interactions. They had saved her. Despite the loss of their emissary, Lirena was confident that she could get them on her side. She'd worked hard on her skill in the Game.

“And now presenting, Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons. And accompanying him, Lord Inquisitor Brydann Maxwell Trevelyan, of the Ostwick Circle of Magi!”

All three people leaned over the railing to better see who had entered the dance floor.

Even though she'd never met him, the grand duke was easy enough to pinpoint. He wore an intricate mask and a fancy outfit. The way he carried himself, with the utmost conference, was befitting a grand duke. Which meant the man next to him had to be the Inquisitor.

When Lirena had heard of a man physically walking in the fade, perhaps she expected a larger than life figure. But the man on the dance floor was just a man. He had long brown hair pulled into a half ponytail. He was thinner than she thought he'd be. A man accustomed to fighting would be more muscular but he was rather scrawny compared to her imagination. The clothes he was wearing made him stand out but based on his expression, he wanted nothing more than to blend in. He looked so uncomfortable with all the attention. Not to mention, he was a  _ mage _ . How had a man like that become one of the most powerful people in Thedas? 

"That's him," Lirena said, watching as the Inquisitor bowed to the empress. 

"That is him," Josel said.

"I wasn't expecting-"

Lirena tore her eyes away from the Inquisitor and looked at her brother. "What were you expecting?"

"Based on the rumors, he seemed like the ultimate Andrastian warrior. But that's the Herald of Andraste."

"So they say," Lirena said.

"Accompanying the Inquisitor, Seeker Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena-"

"Get on with it!"

"Pentaghast!"

"Do you believe he was actually sent by Andraste?" Lirena asked, only loud enough that her companions could hear her.

"I do," the abbess said, "Due to the events he set in motion, you were returned to us."

"Because of the events he set in motion, she disappeared in the first place," Josel said.

"Lord Dorian Pavus."

"The Inquisition has been doing a lot of good," Lirena said, wanting to move past her kidnapping. 

"They wouldn't be here if they hadn't been," Josel said.

"That doesn't necessarily have to be from Andraste," Lirena continued.

"There is good that comes from Andraste," the abbess said, "Who are we to say what is and isn't her gift to us?"

"Then who are we to say that the Inquisitor is or isn't from her?" Lirena asked.

"Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath!"

"Does even he know?" The abbess replied, her eyes watching the man in question walking in front of them. He still looked concerned as he approached the empress. Lirena considered herself at a disadvantage but he was practically being thrown to the wolves. She didn't want to watch him be torn apart.

"Lady Leliana, Nightingale of the Imperial Court!"

"Are you going to speak with him?" Josel asked.

"It would be foolish not to," Lirena replied, "But later. Everyone will want a piece of him right now." 

"Josephine Cherette Montilyet of Antiva City!"

The empress and grand duke started speaking but it was difficult to hear over the murmurs of the crowd. Lirena wanted to eavesdrop but doing so so blatantly on the empress would not be a good look. 

So she turned back to her companions. "We should try to mingle. Let's see who will be good for us to speak to."

"Do you see that man?" The abbess said with a slight nod, "He is on the Council of Heralds. That is always a favorable connection."

"Thank you for pointing him out," Lirena replied, "I will be sure to speak with him. Perhaps he has a sister." 

Both Josel and the abbess blinked at her. Lirena would have laughed if they were in private. 

"I have a younger brother who needs to be married off."

Josel exhaled, looking at the floor. "Your Grace, you know I am spoken for."

"I know and I haven't approved the match yet."

"Just because her brother tried to ruin Serault doesn't mean anything about her. Clarissia was devastated to hear about the dowager, as much as any of us."

"Well, perhaps his dour lordship is here tonight and we can discuss it further," Lirena said.

Josel looked at her. It was imperceptible to everyone but her but she could see hope in his eyes. Of course he had to fall in love with the sister of the marquis of Alyons. Of course. 

"Perhaps we should speak elsewhere," the abbess said, "We do not want to gawk for too long."

"You're right," Lirena said, "We can talk about this later."

Josel nodded and all three split off in different directions. Lirena walked out towards the vestibule. She could do with some fresh air. And maybe she could find another caprese.

But as she entered the vestibule, a familiar sight caught her eye. A woman with black hair was heading towards the back of the room to the staircase. It shouldn't be a great surprise to see the empress's arcane advisor at the ball but Lirena couldn't deny she wasn't expecting it. So she walked over to her. 

The scornful sorceress turned at Lirena's approach. She smiled at her but did not bow. From the few weeks she spent at Serault, Lirena doubted she would bow to anyone, even the empress. 

"It is good to see you again, your Grace," the sorceress said, "Are you enjoying your time at the Winter Palace?"

"It is an honor to be here," Lirena replied, "Although, I am curious as to what the empress's arcane advisor is doing here."

"The empress needs all her advisors close, as she bargains with the grand duke," the sorceress replied.

"But the arcane advisor is not someone used for diplomacy. Unless she expects something else to happen tonight." 

The sorceress smiled. "A reasonable assumption. I am the best defence the empress has against magical attack."

"Then does she expect an attack?" Lirena asked. The Inquisitor was a mage. But the Inquisition wouldn't dare attack the empress, would they?

The sorceress regarded her for a moment. "Enjoy your evening, your Grace. It will be quite unforgettable." With that the sorceress ascended the stairs. 

Well that wasn't ominous at all. Lirena took a breath. Apparently the empress was expecting an attack, such that she'd send her arcane advisor to aid her. Lirena wished she'd brought a weapon. She'd feel much safer with one. 

But she left the vestibule to go to the garden. 

The guards still watched the trophy room. Lirena had to wonder why. Surely the empress would want to show off the glories of the room. Why post guards in front of it? 

Lirena quickly walked past to not arouse suspicion. She swiftly went into the garden and almost did a double take. There was the Inquisitor, talking with one of his companions. The Tevene man, Dorian Pavus, Lirena remembered. Their voices were low so Lirena walked closer. She noticed the smiles on their faces as they spoke. As well as that looks almost everyone in the garden was giving them. She had a few coins in her pockets so she stood at the edge of the fountain, listening to their conversation. They weren't caprice coins but she didn't have the time to find any.

“Don’t wear yourself out mingling. I expect a dance before this is over,” The Inquisitor said.

“Dancing with an evil magister, in full view of every noble in Orlais? How shocking.”

Lirena threw a coin in. It hit the water with a splash.

“They’ll live.”

So the Inquisitor was involved with a Tevene lord? He certainly kept interesting company. Were they working for Tevinter? Were they involved in this possible attack? Or did the sorceress make it up?

Either way, Lirena tried to think of how she could use this information. Perhaps blackmail the Inquisitor for her to keep the secret. She needed time to think about it. 

Maybe Josel would know. He was always better at these things than her, even if he usually let her take the lead. As she turned around, she found the Inquisitor had moved on. The Tevene man was still there and she might use that connection, but not yet. She needed more information. 

So she went back inside. She didn't see the Inquisitor but she didn't expect to. She was sure he was busy. She didn't want to immediately be suspicious by running back to her brother so she stayed in place, mingling with the other guests and listening to the local gossip. Despite Celene being empress, many nobles sided with the grand duke. That would be a problem when this was all over, whoever won. Lirena wasn't sure what to think of it all. Serault was so far away, she was rarely affected by the politics of the capital. It was probably better to remain neutral and claim she was on the winning side later. No one would know because no one had asked. 

When enough time had passed, she returned to the ballroom to see if she could find Josel. As she arrived, the bell rang, signaling for all to return. Just in time then. 

A quick scan of the room showed that neither Josel nor the abbess were present yet. Lirena had to wonder where they were. 

"Oh, your Grace." 

Lirena knew that voice. She wished she didn't.

His dour lordship strolled over to her. He looked even more smug than the last time she'd seen him. Bastard. 

"Your Grace, it has been some time," Lirena said, "I thought Alyons was disgraced."

He smiled, white teeth showing. "It takes much more than a loss in the Game to get one permanently disgraced from court. It is not as bad as the marquis turning into an abomination and going on a rampage in his own home."

Lirena kept her expression neutral. Bastard. 

"We haven't spoken since before the feast of the Divine. I congratulate you on recovering from your shame."

"The Divine saw how worthy Serault is," Lirena said, "And now we are being represented at court as we deserve."

"I am sure," he said. His eyes focused on something behind Lirena. With a smile and a bow, he said, "Would you do me the honor to a dance, my Lady?"

"Why would I want to?" Lirena asked, "You attempted to ruin my home."

"That was hardly personal. Only the Game."

"The point stands that you tried to keep Serault shamed. Why would I give you this honor?"

"Because I just watched the Inquisitor lead Grand Duchess Florianne onto the dance floor. As neither of us has a partner, would you care to do me the honor?"

Lirena took his hand. "This means nothing."

"Of course not. Only that we remain close to the Inquisitor."

His dour lordship led Lirena down the stairs to the dance floor. She noticed Josel and the abbess watching them. She could tell they were surprised just watching their neutral expressions. But she wanted this information and if the only way to get it was to dance with a demon, she would do it.

The two took their place next to the Inquisitor and the grand duchess.

"I do hope you know the steps," his dour lordship said as they bowed to each other, "I know how little information reaches Serault." 

"Just be sure you can keep up," Lirena said, "You were too slow last time we tried this dance."

"A mistake that will not be replicated," he said. He took her hand and led her forward. 

Despite only being a few feet away, the Inquisitor and grand duchess were keeping their voices low. 

“What do you know about our civil war?” the duchess asked.

“I have heard some about it,” the Inquisitor replied.

They walked forward, Lirena and the marquis staying as close as possible without overstepping. But between the music, the people, and focusing on the steps, Lirena had a hard time overhearing. It seemed mostly about what role the Inquisition would play in the evening's events. It hardly sounded like an attack. Perhaps the sorceress was mistaken. Or the attack could come from somewhere else.

"This is hardly useful," His dour lordship said.

"Quiet," Lirena hissed. She could barely hear them. And even if their conversation was only about the Game, she still wanted to hear it.

“Who in the court can be trusted,” Lirena heard the grand duchess say.

“I only trust the Inquisition,” the Inquisitor replied but then his dour lordship led her away.

“What are you doing?” she hissed.

“Everyone else has already left,” he replied, “Let’s not be too obvious.” 

They stood to the side, watching the Inquisitor and grand duchess finish their dance.

The court applauded as the song ended. Among all that noise, she could swear she heard the duchess mention an attack. The two in the spotlight bowed to one another. Lirena watched the Inquisitor climb the stairs to his waiting companions. Although they weren't as eager as his, she knew her brother and girlfriend would be eager to speak to her.

"Thank you for the dance, your Grace," Lirena said with a curtsy.

"Always a pleasure, your Grace," he replied with a bow. And with that, they parted ways. 

Lirena walked calmly over to her brother and girlfriend, who were both looking at her. "You look confused," Lirena said as she arrived.

"You hate the marquis of Alyons," Josel said.

"I do. But you know what they say about keeping your enemies close." She gave them a small smile and gestured for them to follow her. 

They all walked out to the vestibule before Lirena spoke. "His dour lordship wanted to eavesdrop on the Inquisitor and the grand duchess. Our goals aligned so I danced with him. That's all there is to it."

"What did you learn?" the abbess asked.

“I heard the grand duchess mention an attack. She seemed to be giving the Inquisitor information about it,” she said. So it didn't have anything to do with the Inquisition. Lirena felt some relief from that.

“This likely has to do with the civil war,” the abbess said.

“Would the grand duke attack the empress?” Josel asked.

“Or vice versa,” Lirena said, “Perhaps we should keep an eye on the Inquisitor. He seems to be the key to all of this.”

“With the Inquisition here, likely,” Josel said.

"Then we should watch what he does," Lirena said. 

The others agreed. They split up again, to make sure he couldn't escape them. Lirena was going towards the garden but noticed that the trophy room wasn't guarded anymore.

While that was odd, she decided to take a look inside. As expected, there were magnificent animals displayed throughout the room. She wondered who had hunted them all. Her  _ château's  _ trophy room was populated with multiple generation's worth of successful hunts. But if the room was supposed to be guarded, she didn't want to stay too long. So she left the room after a few moments. 

Quiet footsteps echoed in the nearly empty hallway. Lirena turned around to see the Inquisitor himself walk out of the trophy room. She hadn't seen him at all. Where had he been?

As he walked away, Lirena had to decide to go after him or what he was doing. Josel and the abbess were still close by. And Lirena didn't know when the guards would return. This might be her only chance to investigate.

Lirena ducked back inside. She saw a little side chamber with the door left ajar. Had she been so distracted by the trophies that she failed to notice the room? Her mother would be disappointed. 

Quick to fix her mistake, Lirena went inside. It looked like a little office. The desk was littered with papers. Was this what the Inquisitor was looking at?

Lirena picked up a random page to see a plan for bringing mercenaries into the Winter Palace. She didn't recognize the names on the page but it was either the grand duke or empress. Who else would need mercenaries? Was this linked to the attack the grand duchess knew about? 

Lirena needed a weapon. There was no way this evening was ending without a fight. 

She left the room to avoid the guards. Thankfully, they had not reappeared. 

Lirena went back out to the garden. She felt much more uncomfortable and much less safe now. 

But the man that the abbess had pointed out earlier was in the garden. Lirena would have expected him to be surrounded by people but at the moment, he was alone. A member of the Council of Heralds would be a great ally. Lirena pushed aside her worries to play the Game.

"Your Grace, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," Lirena said with a curtsy, "I am Lirena de Serault."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," the duke said, "I am Cyril de Montford."

"I have heard about you," Lirena said, "You are the youngest member of the Council of Heralds. Quite the honor."

"Thank you. I have also heard of Serault. You made quite an impression on the Divine and Orlais."

"I am grateful to the Divine for lifting our shame," Lirena said, "Serault is far from here but has many wonders that should be commended."

"Perhaps we could discuss it further," Duke de Montford said, "I am interested to hear about your home."

"I would be happy to share." 

The time seemed to move quickly as they spoke. The Duke de Montford had property in the Vinmark Mountains and he spoke at length about the wyvern hunts they hosted. They also spoke of recent events pertaining to the civil war. 

Not only did they talk, but the duke invited Lirena to dance. She was happy to accept if it gained her a better standing with him. 

Lirena kept her eyes open as they moved through the Winter Palace but didn't see the Inquisitor. She did notice some of the people he came with, his ambassador, the ex-templar, and Lady Nightingale. Perhaps she should speak with one of them. Preferably not the ambassador, after she'd lost her emissary but one of the other two.

After their dance, Duke de Montford was needed elsewhere and Lirena found herself free again. She had a plan but first, she needed to find Josel and her abbess. The duke had shared some knowledge of the war and Lirena wanted to bring up the attack. 

Unfortunately, there weren't ready to use weapons just lying around. Lirena was not trained in hand to hand combat but if it came to it, she'd gladly use any tools at her disposable to protect those she loved. But the more aware they were of an attack, the more prepared they could be.

Lirena found her abbess watching the dance floor, her brown eyes sharp and attentive. Her face was neutral but the tight line of her mouth revealed her annoyance.

"I see you have been mingling well," the abbess said. She sounded displeased.

"It seems I have struck up a friendship with the Duke de Montford," Lirena said, "Thank you for pointing him out."

"You're welcome," the abbess replied.

"I can tell you're upset," Lirena whispered, "Why?"

"There is no reason, your Grace."

So she was mad at her. Lirena struggled to come up with a reason why. 

"I apologize if I have upset you," Lirena said.

"It is none of your concern," the abbess said, "You must do what you must."

"Are you jealous because I danced with the duke?" Lirena asked.

A slight blush revealed itself under her mask. That was it!

"The duke will be a great ally but I have no interest in marrying him," Lirena said, "I am content in the relationship I have."

The abbess seemed to relax a little. 

"Later, will you do me the honor of a dance?" Lirena asked.

"It will be scandalous for us to dance," the abbess said, "I am content with the relationship we have, your Grace. I would not ask you to spoil your good standing in the court for me."

"Well, maybe I wouldn't mind a small scandal," Lirena said, "Marriage proposals aren't exactly rolling in. But I don't need them when I have you."

That red color turned darker as the abbess looked away. "We should keep things platonic in public for now," the abbess said, "Is there a reason you came here?"

"Besides seeing you, yes. I found evidence of an attack tonight. There are mercenaries hidden here."

"Do you know whose?" The abbess said.

"No. I didn't recognize the names. Likely, they're not directly working for whoever is doing this. Just, try to stay safe. I'd be heartbroken if something happened to you."

"I will stay safe," the abbess said, "But you must as well. Serault needs you. And so do I."

Scandal be damned, Lirena just wanted to kiss her. But she restrained herself. For now. "I will keep myself safe. For now, I was thinking of speaking with the Inquisitor's companions. Which would you recommend?"

"The commander seems occupied," the abbess said, gesturing towards the swarm of noble ladies around him. "The ambassador or the Nightingale would be your best choice."

"Well after losing her emissary, I think I will speak with the Nightingale," Lirena said, "Can you find Josel, to warn him?"

"I will. But be careful. The Nightingale is a great player of the Game."

"I will be. Thank you. I will speak with you later," Lirena said, loud enough that their hushed conversation wouldn't be as noticeable.

The abbess nodded her head and the two women headed in different directions. 

The Nightingale, Leliana, was a slender woman with short red hair. She certainly stood out in a crowd. The confidence radiated off her. The Inquisitor's friends couldn't seem weak to the court and Leliana personified that strength.

"My lady Nightingale, it is a pleasure to meet you in person," Lirena said, "I am-"

"Lirena de Serault, the marquise," Leliana replied, "My agents were the ones to rescue you."

"That is right. I wanted to say in person how grateful I am for the Inquisition's help." 

Leliana smiled at her but it didn't reach her eyes. She was a bold player of the Game, to do so without a mask. "Of course, your Grace. The Inquisition is happy to have an ally in Serault."

That made Lirena feel better about her position. The Inquisition had power and Lirena needed no shortage of that. 

"My lady, if I may be so bold, what is the Inquisition's purpose for the night?" Lirena asked, "You are here because of the civil war and peace talks, are you not?"

"The Inquisitor is here as Grand Duke Gaspard's guest. The Inquisition's purpose is its own," she replied.

"Does that mean the Inquisitor sides with the grand duke?" Lirena asked.

"Do you?" Leliana replied, "You should know where your loyalties lie before you question other's. Excuse me, your Grace."

Leliana walked away to converse with an Inquisition agent. Lirena recognized the uniform. 

Clearly dismissed, Lirena noticed her brother and girlfriend talking together. She wandered back over to them. 

"The empress is about to give her speech," Josel said when she arrived. 

"About the peace talks?" Lirena asked, "I wonder if they've come to a decision."

"I would be surprised if it happened this quickly," the abbess said.

"Then I guess we'll find out."

They gathered near the railing of the upper level, to have a clear view of the empress. Lirena had a bit of a bad feeling. If there was going to be an attack, now would be the time, when everyone was gathered into close quarters. 

The empress started her speech, about peace in the country, unsurprisingly. Lirena wasn't paying too much attention. The civil war has left Serault mostly unaffected. It hardly mattered who was on the throne, as they left Serault alone. And Serault would always be Lirena's priority.

Lirena felt a hand on her shoulder. She suppressed the urge to jump and looked to see who had touched her. It was the Inquisitor himself, moving through the crowded walkway towards the empress. He was no longer dressed in his fancy attire but in battle gear. What in the void was happening?

"None of this would have been possible without our cousin." The empress gestured towards the grand duchess, who walked forward.

"Florianne!" The Inquisitor shouted, interrupting the speech. 

Two Inquisition agents approached the grand duchess and with a concealed knife, she killed them both. The court gasped at the gory scene.

"Now! For Corypheus! Kill them all!"

Lirena grabbed the abbess as harlequins appeared out of seemingly nowhere, killing the Inquisition agents in the room with their daggers. The grand duchess ran for the balcony behind the empress. 

The Inquisitor ran forward, after the grand duchess. "Cullen, protect the people."

"Yes, Inquisitor."

There was a shout from behind Lirena as a harlequin appeared and killed another agent. But he didn't seem to expect Lirena's punch as it came. He stumbled back, dropping one of his daggers. Lirena grabbed it and used it to slit his throat. Blood sprayed out of the wound. The dress was going to be ruined but Lirena couldn't care less. 

She dropped to her knees next to the agent. The harlequin was effective; she was already dead. She had both a sword and a bow with her. 

"Josel!" Lirena handed him the sword. "Protect the abbess."

Without hesitation, he took it. "What about you?"

Lirena slung the quiver over her shoulder. "I'm going to help the Inquisitor."

"Huntress!"

Lirena ran after the Inquisitor, past the empress and onto the balcony. She threw herself over the edge. 

Lirena suddenly realized half her mask was made of glass. 

She rolled as she hit the ground, mask shattering around her face. She could still feel the bulk of it but the glass antlers were definitely broken. It was too late to worry about it. 

As soon as she stood up, all the hairs on her arms stood on end. The air was tense with electrical energy. 

Ahead of her, a massive battle was happening in the garden. She watched arrows fly and magic crackle in the air. She had to help. 

Lirena ran to the gate only to find it locked. The Inquisitor was trapped in the garden with the grand duchess and her harlequins. Or maybe she was trapped with him. She saw the Inquisitor summon lightning to his fingertips before shooting it at a nearby harlequin. So the Herald of Andraste  _ was _ a mage.

Lirena took out an arrow and aimed her bow. She'd become a pretty good shot after years of hunting and training with the Silent Hunter. She scanned the courtyard, looking for a good target. The harlequins were quick so it was hard to aim at them. She just needed them to pause for a second.

A harlequin materialized behind the Inquisitor and stabbed him in the back. He cried out in pain.

Lirena fired. Her arrow hit the harlequin in the head. He stumbled back a step before he dropped like a stone.

The Inquisitor turned to see who had killed his enemy. He and Lirena made eye contact just as she got another arrow out of the quiver. 

"I've got your back," She called. She didn't know if he could hear her over the din of the battle. 

But he sent a lightning strike towards her. Lirena ducked out of the way to see it strike a harlequin behind her. 

"And I've got yours," the Inquisitor called back.

The harlequin behind her wasn't dead yet but Lirena grabbed his dagger and finished him. 

She really needed a better view. The Inquisitor was in her sights but his companions were hard to keep track of. So she climbed up the stairs. 

When the grand duchess ascended the fountain, Lirena fired several arrows at her. That distracted her for a moment, looking to see who had attacked. In that time, the Inquisitor fired a green light at her, seemingly immobilizing her as the spell ran its course. Lirena was far from an expert in magic but it didn't look like any spell she knew. The Herald really did have the power of rifts.

When the spell ended, the grand duchess fell from her perch and hit the ground hard. She was certainly dead. 

The courtyard was littered with the bodies of harlequins and now, the grand duchess. Blood stained the green grass. Lirena had never seen anything like it. Sure, she'd hunted animals and been to executions. But fighting like this, outside of sparing, was new to her. The Inquisitor hadn't had a choice. The grand duchess had forced his hand. And hers. She wouldn't let him fight alone. She wasn't like the other nobles; she could and would fight back. And she had.

With the threat neutralized, Lirena headed back inside. Some servants rushed past her, likely to open the gate for the Inquisitor. Lirena would stick around but she had to check on her brother and girlfriend. She would speak with the Inquisitor later. 

Lirena dashed up the stairs and entered the empty vestibule. There were no bodies on the ground so the chaos had been contained to the ballroom. When she opened the doors, the scene was very calm. Most people were quietly talking as the bodies of both harlequins and Inquisition agents were cleared away. It was a smaller number of dead than Lirena expected. Thankfully she spotted Josel and the abbess exactly where she'd left them. She walked over, head held proudly, even though her mask was broken. 

"What happened?" The Abbess exclaimed when she saw Lirena.

"I had to break my fall with a roll," Lirena replied calmly, "We'll have to get the mask fixed."

"Who cares about the mask? What happened to your face?!" Josel said.

"What happened to my face?" Lirena touched her face and could feel something wet. She was bleeding. "I must have cut myself on the glass."

The abbess rushed to a nearby servant. The woman handed over a rag and the abbess returned to press it again Lirena's head. 

"Is there glass in the wounds?" She asked.

"I don't think so." Pressing against the wounds didn't hurt. Lirena hadn't even known she had been injured. 

"Why did you do that?" Josel asked quietly. It would be considered insubordination by most but Lirena knew it came from a place of concern. 

"Because the Inquisitor needed my help," Lirena replied, just as quietly. 

The abbess pulled the rag away and Lirena could see the blood on it. There was quite a bit of it. Her makeup was ruined.  _ Good. _

"I think it's stopped bleeding," the abbess said, "But your hairline is all cut up. I think your mask protected you."

"Well, that's good."

At that point, the Inquisitor had returned with his companions. Lirena could see the blood on his outfit from where he'd been stabbed. It must not have been a grave injury as he seemed fine as he walked in. Lirena hadn't noticed during the fight but his half ponytail had fallen apart. He seemed tired but still walked confidently, seemingly without pain. That was the man Lirena expected when she first saw the Herald. Every bit the confidence that came from being Andraste's chosen.

The empress made another speech about unity, this time with the Inquisitor at her side. She owed him her life. What must it be like to have an entire country in his pocket? The Inquisition was powerful. Lirena wondered what they would do with all that power.

After that, the grand duke, the empress, and the Inquisitor moved onto the balcony for a private conversation. An elven woman joined them, although Lirena had no idea who she was. 

"I suppose our civil war does indeed end tonight," the abbess said.

"The sorceress was right," Lirena added, "This has been an unforgettable evening."

"What sorceress?" Josel asked.

"Do you remember the empress's arcane advisor who came to Serault? I saw her here. She implied this would happen" Either that meant the empress knew that this was coming or the sorceress did. Lirena had to wonder which one it was. 

And speaking of, Lirena saw the Scornful Sorceress walk towards the balcony. She did not enter but waited patiently for the empress. After not even a minute, the elven woman, the Grand Duke and the empress vacated the balcony. The empress had a quiet conversation with the sorceress before the sorceress went onto the balcony. Where the Inquisitor doubtlessly was.

"I think I'm going to speak with the Inquisitor," Lirena said as the music started up again. The bodies and blood had been cleared so it was time to celebrate again. It seemed sick to Lirena but it was part of the Game. The empress had to be unmoved by the assassination attempt. 

"You should," The abbess said, "You've aligned yourself with him. You should cement that alliance."

"Except the empress is coming this way," Josel said. 

He was right. The empress practically glided as she walked closer. The nobles bowed as she approached and passed. 

Lirena, Josel, and the abbess all bowed at her approach but she stopped before them. Her smile was as bright as the ballroom itself. Lirena felt a little nervous. She couldn't imagine what she wanted. Was it about the blood on her face? Her broken mask. Or it could be the tears in her dress, now that Lirena was looking down, she noticed. The edges were frayed and there were some holes in the fabric. She was hardly the presentable figure she wanted to be. 

"Marquise de Serault, you risked yourself on our behalf, to stop our cousin. For this great deed, you may request a boon of us."

Lirena almost sputtered in surprise. The empress was  _ thanking _ her. The marquise of an area that had previously been shamed could request a boon from the  _ empress _ . 

"You are too kind, your Radiance," Lirena said, "If you will accept it, it would be my honor and the honor of Serault to replace the glass in the Winter Palace that has been broken in this ordeal." Many arrows had been fired and Lirena had heard the sound of shattering glass several times. 

"I have heard Serault glass is the best in the empire. It will look lovely adorning the windows of the Winter Palace. Your people will be well compensated for their efforts."

"You are most generous, your Radiance," Lirena replied.

"Your bravery deserves to be rewarded in kind. We will discuss the specifics of the job at a later time." 

With the dismissal, the three Seraultines bowed again as the empress moved on. Once she was out of earshot, the three exchanged a brief smile.

"You have the best luck," Josel said.

"Not luck, skill," Lirena replied, "With this commission, I think we should expand the glassworks. Recruit more apprentices, set up another location. They will be busy."

"A wise decision," the abbess said. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Lirena saw a figure in red walk off the balcony. When she turned her head, she saw the sorceress but not the Inquisitor. He was still there.

"I'm going to talk to the Inquisitor," Lirena said, "I'll return later." 

She walked over to the balcony but heard voices. The Inquisitor wasn't alone. 

She peaked her head around the corner to get a better look. The Inquisitor leaned on the railing, next to the man he had been flirting with earlier.

“I’m just worn out. This night has been very long.”

“You should be celebrating. Enjoy yourself while you can. What you need is a distraction. I have just the thing.” The Tevene man stood up straight and bowed to the Inquisitor, extending a hand. “Let’s dance.”

The Inquisitor smiled at him. It was the happiest Lirena had seen him all evening. He took the Tevene man's hand and they started to dance.

Lirena walked away. It felt inappropriate to spy on their blissful moment. And she felt a little jealous. The Inquisitor didn't have to worry about the Game. He might have the eyes of Thedas watching him but he loved openly and freely, a privilege Lirena wished she had. And the look on his face as he was invited to dance, Lirena knew that look. She knew it well. In the past year, she'd looked at two people like that, both of whom looked at her the same way. One of them was here right now, her loyal, elegant girlfriend. 

Lirena walked back towards the abbess, who was now alone. Her eyes were on the dance floor, looking almost wistful.

Lirena tried to follow her line of sight and saw her brother dancing with his dour lordship's sister. Well, she'd  _ have _ to arrange the marriage now. Josel was crafty when he wanted to be.

Lirena approached her girlfriend and took her hand. 

The abbess looked surprised. "What are you doing?"

Lirena smiled, allowing her mask to drop. She wanted to express all the warmth she felt for this woman. Her incredible abbess. "I'm going to find an empty balcony, and then I'm going to dance with you."

The abbess smiled. "Then lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> Brydann and Lirena are mlm/wlw solidarity.  
> Thank you for reading. Please comment and kudos if you enjoyed it. Subscribe to the series for more stories about Lirena and Brydann.
> 
> If you'd like to see sneak previews of my upcoming works and get writing tips, please check out my writing blog: a-writing-trickster-angel.tumblr.com


End file.
